El pasado de una gallina
by mai-fanwriter
Summary: Se centra en Matilda y su doloroso pasado que origino su problema de ira espero que les guste *Publique uno en ingles pero me falta todavia ok*


El Pasado de una gallina

En unas clases normales de manejo de ira, Matilda como siempre estaba lista para dar lecciones a sus locos alumnos.

-Ok, comienzos con las poses de yoga fáciles, para no tener…dificultades

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Bomb; y Bomb confundió volteo y se dio cuenta que se referían a él y se puso triste.

-No te preocupes Bomb, se día fue tan solo un accidente.

Bomb se sintió aliviado por sus palabras amables, le sonrió cortésmente, Matilda se sonrojo un poco, mientras que todos los miraban, en especial Terence con celos; después ella reacción:

-Bueno a empezar entonces…. JIJIIJI…. Primero pose de árbol

Todos comenzaron a hacerlo, Terence mantenía el equilibrio perfectamente; Red, bueno, no se esfuerza mucho; Chuck exigía a Red lo haga bien, pero él no le importa

-¡Matilda, Red no lo está haciendo!

Matilda volteo vio una imagen retrospectiva de ella misma de pequeña con alguien cercano a su lado y quedo paralizada por completo. Todos la vieron extraña más de lo usual, Bomb tuvo las agallas para acercarse y preguntarle:

-Matilda…¿Estas bien?

Matilda reacciono:

-Estoy bien, solo necesito un tiempo a solas; bueno termino la clase, le dare la tareas de escribir una lista de las cosas que le hacen feliz, ok. Nos vemos mañana, espero que TÚ Red lo hagas sin problema.

-Claro- dijo con sarcasmo

Los chicos salieron de su casa para irse a las suyas

-Hasta mañana- dijo Bomb alzando su brazo en señal de despedida

Matilda también levanto su mano para despedirse y de repente apareció otra escena retrospectiva, en un instante ella recobro el sentido y vio que ya se han ido.

La gallina entro y fue a la parte trasera de su casa en la playa y el gran mar azul, se puso de rodillas en frente de una piedra decorada con flores rosas, un moño rosa, una flor plástica purpura y tres aves talladas de color blanco. Después se puso a llorar y susurrando con angustia:

-Desearía… que se día… no se fueran… fui una co… cobarde… una… DEBIL!

 _ **Iniciando el flashback**_

Transcurrió hace mucho tiempo, en la aldea de isla ave, era un día normal como cualquiera, feliz y pacífico, aunque no todos, hubo una familia que rechazaba ese estilo de vida, que vivían en el combate y defensa contra los enemigos, era "El Clan Gallina" el más temible de toda la isla; allí nació un nuevo miembro del clan, salió de su huevo, una ave linda con plumas blancas y ojos de esmeralda, la cual su madre antes de morir (a causa de una enfermedad terminal) la nombro: Matilda.

Su padre, Howaito, el líder del Clan, junto con sus otras dos hijas: Majorie y Margaret (Majorie tiene la apariencia de Matilda en la versión original del juego, pero con una flor de plástico purpura y Margaret tiene la apariencia de la femine White del Angry Birds Seaseons); se encargaron de que Matilda cumpla con la tradición de su familia, pero ella con el pasar de los años, negaba incontables veces de pelear, ya que no le gusta la violencia, pero aun así ellos le dieron el amor y la felicidad.

Después de un tiempo, Matilda tiene 3 años y medio y aún no quiere participar en los entrenamientos de combate, pero lo hizo de todos modos para estar cerca de sus hermanas y su padre, ella era una enfermera experta para sanarlos:

-Matilda, nunca debes bajar la guardia. Nuestro Clan debe estar preparado para todo- dijo Howaito

-Clan, Clan- dijo Matilda con tono burlón, y después dice con normalidad: -Solo sabes hablar de eso ¿No sabes que es la piedad? Además estamos en una comunidad donde está la felicidad y la armonía.

-Pero en otros tiempos, hubo un periodo de guerra donde el combate era todo o nada…

-Papa, no digas eso, ella apenas es una niña- dice Majorie con compasión

-Es muy pequeña para este tipo de cosa- agrega Margaret

-mmmmmh… ok, tienen razón dejare que disfrute, pero…

-PAPA!- gritaron enojadas Majorie y Margaret

-Era broma, no sean tan serias, pequeñas diablillas

Matilda siempre sonreía cuando su familia la aceptaba como era, y la hacía reír, para ella su vida era la más feliz de toda la isla, pero un día esa tragedia ocurrió, en la mañana temprano:

-Porque tienes que irte, papi?!- pregunta Matilda alterada

-Porque es por un tema importante cariño-contesto su padre

-Pero…pero no quiero que te…

-Matilda, debes obedecerle, es por nuestro bien y de los demás- Dice Majorie

-¿!Que clase de bien es ese?!

-Aun eres muy peque…

-¡NO, CALLATE!

-Matilda, ya basta!- grita Howaito, luego se calmo y dijo- volver, te lo prometo

-Gracias- contesta Matilda con calma

Howaito se fue de la isla y se despidió de sus hijas; pasaron 4 días, y era el cumpleaños de Matilda, ella estaba ansiosa porque su padre llegara pronto, pero el Sheriff llamo a las hermanas a ver al Juez Peckinpah para contarles una noticia:

-Señoritas Majorie, Margeret y Matilda, les tengo una noticia…terrible

-¿Cuál es?, si se trata del incidente con la vendedora de flores, yo…-regaña Margaret

-No señorita Margaret- la interrumpe el Juez Peckinpah y continuo- Es…sobre su padre, el…murió en su viaje e hace unos dos días.

De pronto hubo un horrible silencio, todas quedaron atónitas, de repente Matilda estallo de furia:

-¿¡COMO!? ESTA MINTIEDO! EL PROMETIO QUE VOLVERIA! Y USTED COMO SI FUERA LA GRAN AUTORIDAD PARA DECIR ESA CLASES DE COSAS, SU MINIATURA!

-señorita Matilda- dijo soprendio el Juez Peckinpah

-Matilda calmate- dice Majorie triste

-¡QUE ME CALME! ¡COMO? ¡SI PAPA MURIO COMO SI NADA Y QUIERES QUE ME CALMA! ¡¿Cuál ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?!- grita Matilda mientras lloraba

-Sé que no es fácil la primera vez, pero no sirve de nada llorando e insultando a los demás.

Matilda se calma, pero aún seguía llorando por perder a su padre en su día especial, las hermanas se abrazaron entre las tres para sentirse unidas, pero aun sentían tristeza por la muerte de su padre. Después de la noticia Matilda cancelo su fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba muy triste por lo sucedido con su papi.

Era ya de noche, y llovía fuertemente, las hermanas dormían tranquilas, excepto Matilda que aún seguía triste, siguió con sus lágrimas de dolor y sufría en silencio para que sus hermanas no la escuchen, de repente apareció un desconocido, tenía una máscara verde con una capa verde, unos guantes con tres dedos, un mallete gigante; tomo a Matilda y le tapó la boca para que no gritara, ella estaba realmente asustada, pataleaba y se sacudía, pero ya estaba afuera de su casa, el desconocido tomo su mallete y dijo:  
-Esto es bastante fácil

Entonces salió un huevo de fuego que exploto en la cara del desconocido, era Majorie y Margaret:

-Vaya, parece que llegamos a tiempo-Dice Majorie, volteo y miro a Matilda-Matilda vete de aquí, ahora…

El desconocido se levantó, tomo su mallete y comenzó a pelear brutalmente con Majorie y Margaret durante la lluvia torrencial, Matilda estaba paralizada del horror por ver la batalla brutal que observaba, Marjorie vio unos segundos a su hermanita asustada y el desconocido le dio un puñetazo en su ojo bruscamente, ella cayo el lodo, el desconocido fue rápido donde Matilda con su mallete, dio cuchillazo, pero le dio a Margaret, le escurria la sangre desde su cuello y dijo sus ultimas palabras:  
-Bueno… Tilly… no te…preo…se…fuer….

Y cayo en el suelo mojado y escurriendo su sangre, Matilda quedo horrorizada por ver a su hermana desangrar lentamente en sus patas, el desconocido tuvo la oportunidad para atacarla, Marjorie se levantó y vio el cadáver de Margaret y de lo que iba a pasar, asi que se corrió para proteger a Matilda, se puso enfrente de ella y se apuñalo en su pecho por el desconocido, Matilda grita de Angustia:

-¡¿Por qué HICISTE ESO!?

-ese es mi deber…pero no te lo puedo expli… eso ya no importa…je

-¡NO NO NO NO! ¡NO ME ABANDONES!

-jamás te abandonaremos… Pequeña guerrera

Marjorie dejo de hablar para siempre, el desconocido retiro su mallete y el cuerpo sin vida de Marjorie cayo con el de Margaret, Matilda se congelo por complete, sus lágrimas se escurrían incontrolablemente ni siquiera podía gritar, subio su cabeza lentamente y mi miro al deconocido, logro decir algo:

-Por…

-TU ERES DEBIL

Y el dio un puñetazo en su cara que la dejo inconsciente. Despues ella despertó en una cama y con un ojo morado y vio al Juez Peckinpah:

-Su señoría!, ¿Qué…paso?

-Te encontramos inconsiente y mojada afuera de tu casa, un vecino escucho unos ruidos y le aviso la sheriff.

-Y… mis hermanas…

-Ellas…

-Dejame que lo explique mejor Juez- dijo el doctor

-¡¿Qué PASO?!

\- Tus hermanas sufrieron heridas muy profundas y… perdieron mucha sangre, murieron desangradas… lo siento, intentamos lo mejor posible, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Matilda quedo atónita, no dijo una sola palabra, solo muchas lágrimas brotando de su sucia y lastimada cara. Al día siguiente, aun llovía todas las aves estaban en el funeral de Margorit y Margaret, todos lanzaban flores a sus tumbas, mientras el Juez habla sobre la perdida, Matilda estaba muy callada y mirando al suelo mojado, después todos se fueron, excepto ella aun seguía mirando la tumba llorando en silencio, cuando

-Esta es la realidad, niña

Matilda subio su cabeza y era el desconoció de la noche anterior, estallo de ira y dijo:

-¡¿Por qué DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?! ¡¿Y QUIEN ERES?!

-Si quieres sabes debes derrotarme, pero eres débil, ni siquiera ayudaste para nada, te quedaste ahí mirando, que patética

-CIERRA LA BOCA!- Grita y se acerca para golpearlo, pero el desconocido le dio una patada fuerte con sus botas de hierro, ella la recibió y cayó al suelo mojado y escupió un poco de sangre por boca.

-mejor me voy antes de que empeores las cosas- dijo el desconocido mientras volteaba en sentido contrario para ir se.

-¡¿Quién ERES?! MONSTRUO!

-… Si quiere sabes, búscame, pero será difícil para ti, porque eres DEBIL… Y recuerda esto si te veo de nuevo jamás vera otro día soleado en tu pobre vida.

De pronto hubo un sonido de un trueno y apareció un relámpago, y desapareció, Matilda miro con un terror feroz y después con un odio del demonio, se levantó, volteo y camino hacia su casa, luciendo enojada, un ave se acercó a ella y dijo:

-¿Matilda quieres un helado para sentirte mejor?

-¿Por qué?! ¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS SIRVE?! EH?! SOLO ERES UN IDIOTA!

Y de pronto le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, el ave recibió el golpe y se agallo de rodillas por lo fuerte del golpe, todas las aves lo vieron y se figaron en Matilda con una mirada aterradora, todo susurraron y comentaron:  
-Llama al sheriff!-grito un ave

-Mami ¿Por qué lo hizo?- pregunto un pequeño

-Ella tiene la IRA

Matilda no pudo controlarse y comenzó a llorar con mucha rabia.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Matilda observo la tumba y dijo con seriedad:  
-Les prometo…que yo encontrare al asesino y descubriré su identidad y saber la razón porque los mato, porque… ya no volver ser DEBIL.

Se levantó y entro a su casa, a pesar de perder a sus seres queridos a corta edad, ella encontró de nuevo a su felicidad: sus alumnos, los chicos que también estaba en la soledad, que lo considera su familia. Ella los quiere y ellos a ella

FIN.


End file.
